


Lock and Load

by Gallahad



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Multi, Other pairings will appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallahad/pseuds/Gallahad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has the unique ability to always attract trouble. Even when the trouble is from another realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Load

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining about the little amount of crossover there is between Zapp and Dante to my friend and she told me to write it myself so here it is. Those two looks too much alike. Also i though that DMC and Kekkai Sensen could almost take place in the same universe. Or at least I like the idea.
> 
> Note that my beta-reader and myself aren't english so feel free to tell me if you see spelling mistakes.

“Leo, you must be the most. Biggest. Super. Fucking. Unluckiest guy in the whole universe.”

“Ahhh…”

All eyes were on him in the room. Some more concerned than others. Well, in fact, most of them looked a little bored, or partially amused despite his injuries. Leo couldn’t blame them; he was fucking bored too, ending in the hospital every time a day goes wrong. Even the doctor stopped making comments on how he should be more careful. At this rate, it would be easier to just rent a room here for the rest of the year.

“I mean, if being screwed up by the world was a sport, you would have so much trophies we wouldn’t know where to stock them all.”

Yeah, thank you Zapp.

“Don’t feel obligated to remind me th-CAN’T BREATH! CAN’T BREATH!” protested Leo when the mightily heavy ass of Zapp suddenly seated on his chest without ceremony. Dude. Sure, the only chair in the room was used by Steven but the bed was big enough not to use him as an extra pillow. Injured patient right here, have a little pity.

“Come on you low-brained monkey, at least he’s still alive, don’t kill him yourself.”

Zapp was about to sass back the suited lady while struggling with Leo’s kicks, but got outstripped by Steven and his laid-back smirk.

“This aside, it’s true that being taken in the explosion of a car accident right _after the end of the intervention_  was really out of luck.”

 _And Mr. Abrams wasn’t even there,_ Leo mentally added.

Yeah, the bad guy who caused a ruckus in town this day got arrested by them all. But as usual when Libra is implicated in something, half of the neighborhood went in flames and it happens that Leo was nearby when the damn car choose to blow up.

Shit happens, right?

 

***

Now he was pretty used to be in here, either to see White, or because of his own injuries. And the others were used to it too. Meaning that they didn’t come so often as before to visit him. Sometimes Zapp passed by to pester him, and Nej came to eat with him but basically the only one visiting really frequently now was Klaus.

It must have been a bother to him though. Klaus was Libra’s boss. He surely had more important matters to attend to. So when Klaus came to see him for the third day in a row, Leo couldn’t help but ask.

“Aren’t you tired of always visiting me at the hospital?”

“Aren’t you tired of always ending up in the hospital?”

“Good point.” Leo laughed bitterly. “Maybe I could start by stopping getting involved in all this kidnapping stuff every three mornings.” It was a little embarrassing to admit, because unlike him, everyone in Libra was so strong and reliable. (Well, at least when they stopped acting like total jerks)

Leo was aware that despite his lack of physical madmen-like abilities, his eyes were a huge advantage to Klaus and the others. But still, it was a little frustrating to always rely on them because all the psychos in this city fell free to use him as a bait, a free punching-ball, or a damsel in distress.

Klaus had to feel his discomfort, because he placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, looking at him with this serious but kind look of his.

“Do not worry Leonardo. It does not matter how many times you are in danger, I will always come to find you.”

Oh man, talk about a smooth line.

“After all, you are one of the precious members of Libra; we do not let our comrades down.”

… _of course._

But still, he couldn’t help but smile a little, reassured. It felt good to know he was really considered as a true member of the group. Klaus was good at taking care of people. With a boss as kind as him, the day felt less shitty. And granted how shitty Leo’s days were in general, it was already a big improvement.

“I should go now.” He continued while standing up. “Do you know when you’ll be discharged?”

“Ah, sure. The doctor said i’ll be good for tomorrow.”

“Good. Please come back to Libra when you’re out, I’m sure everybody will be happy to see you well and in one piece again.”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

He greeted Klaus goodbye with a smile and a sign of the hand, and let himself fall backward when the door closed. He sighed and stared the ceiling above him, mindlessly patting Sonic. He liked when Klaus – or anybody – came to visit him, but the room was almost too silent when they left.

 

***

“Okay, I guess you can go now. But please, try not to be run over by a car on your way home, nurses knows you a little too well around here now.”

Leo was so happy to finally leave the hospital he didn’t even bother to answer the doctor’s sarcasm. Bag on a shoulder, monkey on the other, he stepped outside and sighed with relief. Standing there a little, he took out his phone. Maybe Zapp could come over to pick him up? He owed him this at least, with all the shit he forced Leo into.

He started walking, looking at his phone and calling at Klaus’ office in Libra HQ – more chance to get Zapp here, since the guy seemd to always forget his phone everywhere. But as soon as he put the phone at his ear, he spotted a well-known white-haired head just ahead of him. Did Zapp come for him on his own? God, so he could be less of a jerk sometimes! With a genuine smile on his face, Leo quickly caught up with him. It was only then that he noticed the shiny motorcycle his friend was on.

“WOAH! You had something like that the whole time, and you kept stealing my scoot?” he asked while admiring the beautiful motorcycle. Seriously, he could have told him. The engine was huge and sleek, not exactly the kind of bike you see every day. And the colors… All red and black. Like Zapp’s weird clothes. Leo continued as he jumped on it, right behind Zapp’s back: “And what’s with the new leather look? You lost a bet with Steven?”

“You got guts kiddo. But if I were you I wouldn’t touch what’s not mine. Get your ass off my baby.”

Wait, what.

This wasn’t Zapp’s usual voice. He didn’t talk like that as well. Or not exactly.

What. The fuck?

On the phone, he heard someone answering. Shit, he forgot to cut the call. Klaus’ worried tone greeted him.

“Leonardo? What’s the matter? Are you out of the hospital yet?”

“…Mister Klaus. There’s a problem with Zapp. He’s weird.”

“Took you long enough to notice.” he could hear Chain replying in the background.

And while the man still looked at him with a laid-back curiosity, Leo wondered what kind of mess he has just gotten himself into again.


End file.
